


Our Paradise

by starfire98



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gun Violence, M/M, Mafia Chanyeol, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfire98/pseuds/starfire98
Summary: A dancer and singer who couldn't be any more different find common ground in the middle of an approaching conflict in order to find their freedom.





	Our Paradise

 Limbs equally strong, nimble, and graceful twisted in the air, landing in perfect position. Unaware of watching eyes, the man continued to move, timelessly and hypnotically gliding across the dance room. A small smile tugged the corners of his lips; there was no greater joy than this. As the melody began reaching its end, the body's movements slowed down, as the man broke out of the spell. With one final move, the dancer gently stopped his legs from moving.

His heavy breathing was joined with clapping. Not the loud kind, that he was used to, but from a single man, resting against the entrance. This man’s eyes carried admiration towards his old friend.

"You're here!" he broke position seeing who it was.

The other had perfectly styled hair, and a cheeky smile, with plump cheeks sticking up. He noticed the change of clothes: a plain white and grey striped button up shirt tucked into black dress pants, a grey tie and shiny black chisel toe shoes. Much more mature than the last time he saw him.

"Jongin!" the other opened his arms, beckoning the dancer. He forcefully patted the younger's back and then his head, attempting to mess up his hair.

"Hey, watch it!" Jongin pulled away, patting down his hair.

“It’s all sweaty anyway,” grumbled the other pulling out his handkerchief.

Jongin rolled his eyes at the dramatic attitude. "What brings you here, Suho? Not that I'm upset to see you, just a bit of a surprised."

The older's smile dropped, his gaze dropping to the floor. "You're right. I'm not really here to visit and this isn't easy to say-"

"Just get on with it," Jongin placed his hands on his hips, left foot starting to tap.

Suho looked up, "Your dad sent me here to bring you back home due to his decline in health."

And just like that, his eyes began to lose that twinkle of happiness. Jongin knew very well what this meant. His days of dancing at the academy weren't only cut short for the summer, but put to a definite stop. There wouldn’t be any further conversation with his parents. It was an agreement they had many summers ago. His father wanted him to experience something different than the world of business and hard labor, but his mother was more concerned with the company's future. It was time he faced reality.

"It's alright. I understand," he forced a small grin in reassurance.

Saying goodbye to his classmates and friends certainly wasn't going to be easy. In the middle of lunch, he announced his departure from the academy. Some of them were angry at how unfair the situation was; others were sad at how the academy wasn’t to be the same without him. They were practically brothers, raised from the tender age of six. He promised to keep in touch.

"I swear Jongin! If you start ignoring my messages–" Sehun threatened, shaking his shoulders.

Jongin freed himself from Sehun’s grasp and giggled, "I promise you I’ll keep in touch. I'm a man of my word. Trust me, alright?"

The younger didn't say anything. Instead, he sighed and sat down on his own bed, hands on his lap. "We go to the same school Sehun. We'll see each other after summer is over," Jongin said sitting next to him.

"Things won't be the same. I just know it." Sehun let out a frustrated sigh. "Lots of things change over summer. People change," he grabbed Jongin's hands and looked at him. "I wanted to try this dance with you. It could've been amazing. It's not fair."

Jongin’s heart broke a bit seeing the sad puppy dog eyes staring back at him. They were practically the same age, yet Sehun's heart was much lighter than his own. "You know we can still dance together, just not this summer. I promise to practice while I'm gone. There’s no way that I’m going to let you catch up," he smirked, "not like you can but still..."

At this Sehun stood up, "Hey, don't think so highly of yourself, you're not better than me." And just like that, the two of them started to playfully argue and wrestle, interrupted by Suho's calls from across the academy halls letting him know their taxi was here.

The ride was long and exhausting. By the time they arrived at the same fancy yet familiar apartment complex in Seoul, Jongin had fallen asleep and Suho didn't want to wake him up but had no other choice. Jongin’s old room was intact except for a few trivial things: on his desk was a pile of books. He was too tired to see what they were for and simply crawled into his bed and let sleep do its job once again.

 

 

The next morning Jongin learned that those books were about business management, strategies, calculus and other boring topics. He didn't even get a proper greeting from his family before all of this was shoved in his face. In the middle of breakfast, which was kindly prepared by the family chef, his mother informed Jongin that he would be receiving lessons and would frequently be under Suho’s tutoring at the company he managed.

He nodded lightly and continued eating, his heart feeling much heavier.  And with that, the week passed by slowly. Jongin would beg Suho to let him go him early, and occasionally the older would comply. Jongin had found a dance practice studio that let him practice until ten o'clock, and would spend every hour he had free at the studio and, at times, let time slip away and rush home late.

Jongin attended one of the best private schools the city could offer and managed to receive honors at the end of every school year. It was a lot of work balancing school and dance but he did it. It used to be a way for him to be creative and passionate, but now he used it to get a few moments of freedom from his ordinary routine. Dancing was how Jongin blew off some steam after drilling classes and hours at the office.

He felt slightly better after a few hours of practice. It was working out until three weeks into summer when he got a call from Sehun. The younger gushed how there was a new teacher and how Yixing started working on this new dance. Half way through the conversation Jongin zoned out. To be honest, he began to feel bitter how everything back at the academy moved on without him. He also felt guilty at the thought; it's not like they had a choice.

"I have to go now, Sehun," he hoped the other couldn't detect anything different in his voice.

"Alright. Don't forget to look at the video I sent you of our dance!"

Jongin wiped off the sweat off his forehead and packed his things back into the backpack. He hadn't noticed that the practice room was empty. It was already ten o’clock! Quickly making his way out of the studio and into the streets of the buzzing city, Jongin decided to take a shortcut Suho and he once took. If he remembered right, he just had to take an early turn and then another turn. As he proceeded, he noticed unfamiliar streets.

_This is what happens when you spend all your time far away from the city...._ He cursed his bad memory and lack of experience. Grip growing tighter around his backpack, he continued walking, keeping notice of his surrounding: there was a convenience store, followed by small apartments. He tried not to look back at the people gawking at him. He noticed there were girls with revealing outfits and men with curious looks.

_"I need to get out of here!"_ his mind yelled now in panic mode. In attempt to mask his panic and fear, he tried slowing down his pace, though it was useless; it's obvious that a guy like him didn’t belong here. The more he walked, the more unsure he grew about where he was. He spotted a convenience store and decided to check where he was.

According to his app, he had walked a fair amount and gone the opposite way instead. He texted Suho and asked him if he could pick him up. It was a Friday night, so he was probably still at the office.

 

**From Suho:** mind explaining why in the world you're in Harlem neighborhood??

_Harlem? So that's what this place is called._

**Jongin:** are you going to pick me up or not?

**Suho:** I'll be there in a flash. you better explain later though

 

He put his phone away, noticing the attention he had begun to receive. From everyone, from men drinking to women gossiping. Jongin stuck out like a sore thumb. Hands gripping his backpack once again, he started walking towards where he told Suho to pick him up. Hopefully, he'd get here fast. It wasn't until a few minutes of walking that he noticed two men following him.

Panicking, Jongin sped up his pace. It wasn't until he heard something that made him stop in place: a voice. He glanced at the establishment beside him for the source of the sound. It was a bar. Jongin looked back and the two men were closer now, so he ran inside. The first thing he noticed were people conversing quietly and sharing drinks. The entire bar was dimly lit except for the stage in the back, where warm lights bounced off the performer. He walked further in to spot a guy playing the guitar and singing every so often into the mic. The song was relatively soft yet it carried this vivacity he couldn’t explain.

A deep voice full of emotion mesmerized Jongin. Listening to the song, he managed to forget where he was. He undoubtedly looked like an idiot just standing there, stuck in a trance, taking everything in front of him. The young man had messy black hair, an oversized jacket, and the softest smile Jongin had ever seen.

The song came to an end and he started clapping, unaware that nobody was paying attention. The young artist looked up from the guitar strings and stared straight at him, caught off guard. Jongin awkwardly stopped clapping, but then the guy smirked. He didn't know what to do. The other got up from his seat, placed the guitar on a stand, and began walking towards him.

"You're not from here," he didn't ask, it was a statement. Jongin nodded. “You seemed to have liked my performance. First time someone has clapped in a while.”

It was hard to maintain eye contact with him, but Jongin couldn't help taking in the presence of the other. The other’s eyes were big, piercing, and deep brown. One of his eyebrows had a cut, probably still healing. Jongin noticed the rolled-up sleeves revealing two tattoos, though he couldn't get a good look at them.  

“You gonna say something?” he heard an exasperated sigh.

His eyes darted back up to the man. “Um...sorry. I was on my way home and ended up in this neighborhood. I heard you from outside actually.”

"So, you like what you heard?” the guy was practically hovering over him now.

“Yeah," he smiled shyly and the guy smirked like he did on stage. Jongin gulped. He didn't know why he was so nervous.

“Good." The artist looked at him in silence for a few seconds. "What are you doing in this neighborhood anyway. You're lost, aren't ya?” Jongin thought the other was going to mock him but he looked dead serious, eyebrow raised and lips pressed together.

“Well, kinda. A friend is gonna pick me up soon."

“Better hurry then.”

He was about to turn back but he blurted out something “Do you have social media?"

The artist opened his mouth but closed it again only to smirk slightly. “Sorry kid. Don't have any of that. I only perform here every night. Well, any night that I can."

He was about to ask another question but the man took Jongin by the shoulders and turned him around. “Go home and please don't come back," he whispered in his ear and gave him a light push. Jongin stumbled forward and turned around to see him walking back on stage.

Feeling conflicted, he left. Once outside he looked around for the two men from earlier. They were nowhere to be seen. He glanced back at the bar. The artist was now packing his things.

His phone rang. It was Suho. “Where are you? I’ve been waiting for you for a long time now."

The entire car ride home had Suho nagging at him and asking more questions than he could answer. He wasn't even paying that much attention, it's as if his mind was still back at that bar. The artist had intimidated him, but he couldn't help but be curious. Talent and a face like that belonged in front of an audience that cared.

He went to open the car door, but it didn't budge. “Uh, Suho. It's locked."

“I'm fully aware it's locked," Suho faced him, “I promise not tell your parents about this if you promise not to go back to that place."

“For the last time, I got lost. You can boss me around back at the company all you want but you’re not my mom, so stop acting like it." The words came out harsher than he intended.  

He was about to apologize but he was interrupted. “Just promise me." There was nothing, but concern written over his friend's face.

He sighed. “I won’t go back." _It was just a stupid mistake anyway._

That night, he was surprised to find his parents gone. He locked himself up in his room after eating alone. As he got into the shower, he scrubbed off his body. He began to hum the song he heard back at the bar. “I always used to love November. But now it always floods with rain," he sang, remembering how it had sounded coming out of the other man.

In the darkness of his room and comfort of his bed, Jongin tried falling asleep but a certain thought kept him up. As crazy as it sounded, he wanted to see the artist again. He knew where to find him, so why not? He had a few questions to ask him; like if he wrote his own songs and how he got that cut on his eyebrow. On the other hand, the guy didn't seem to like him very much. He practically kicked him out of the bar.

He turned to his other side and sighed. His heart felt lighter now than it had the past few weeks, yet, at the same time, heavier, but in a good way...? He was tired and wasn't making sense. He closed his eyes and pictured himself dancing to the same song, body movements changing to fit the light, yet powerful melody. He didn't get past the second chorus as sleep took him away.

 

 

**Artist POV**

 

 

He forced his body to move faster, running away from the flames that were getting closer and closer, but it proved useless. His back began to feel the heat which turned into a light sting, and he belted out a cry for help, but then the flames finally engulfed him. Pain spread everywhere causing him to cry out even harder.

Beep! Beep!

He let out a yell and his eyes shot wide open at the alarm, finding himself laying flat on his back, arms touching each other, checking for burns. He began to slide off his bed, placing his feet on the cold floor, and knocked over a couple of cans of beer. "Shit...”

A quick shower was enough to get rid of last night's sweat and heat, even though his body still felt weak after breakfast. He picked up his guitar and sat out on the balcony, enjoying the fresh air and began to work on a new song. After finally tuning his guitar, he began to hum out a melody, and then tried fitting some lyrics in. “And I want this to pass, and I hope this won't last. Last too long.” He closed his eyes letting the breeze hit him and move him just slightly.

He couldn't help but remember the guy from last night. Chanyeol had drunk so much afterwards in attempt to get him out of his head but it was a waste because the memory was still vivid in his mind: that soft doe-eyed look and embarrassed expression that followed. Also, the compliment Chanyeol forced out of the other was a bit satisfying, it had been a while since anyone complimented him. He felt a bit guilty at forcing him to leave, but it was obvious a guy like him didn't belong in these streets. If anything, Chanyeol did him a favor.

“Yo! Chanyeol, you up there?”

“Right on cue,” he muttered and peered over the balcony, finding his friend, Kyungsoo. “I'm coming." He got back inside, putting on the first shirt he saw and his trusty jean jacket. Picking up his backpack, Chanyeol rushed down the stairs, stopping at Mr. Kim's door, sliding an envelope under his door, hoping the man had taken his medicine today.

He caught up to Kyungsoo and they both headed out. “So, what's the plan for today? Another delivery?"

A sly smirk appeared on the other's face. “Actually, the boss wants to talk to us."

The boss? “Uh...am I missing something, cuz that doesn't sound good at all Kyungsoo."

“It probably means the boss wants us to do something...different," Kyungsoo said with small emphasize on the last word. He didn't look like it, but Kyungsoo enjoyed danger and getting into trouble. At this point Chanyeol didn't care, it's not like he had a choice.

 

 

They took a right turn into a long and narrow alley. Immediately after knocking, a voice asked them for identification and password. Not many things had changed since he was last here; the over excessive security: cameras at every turn, guarded men every few meters, and locked doors; the boss's assistant, was still there, annoying as ever. Talking to that man always boiled Chanyeol's blood. Men all around stared at the him; he could feel their curious looks all around him and he couldn't wait to get of there. They were brought to a luxurious room, with cushy furniture, and a private mini bar in the corner, music playing in the background.

The boss was taking a sip of his drink when they walked in, posture becoming more rigid. “My favorite boys! Come in. Please, take a seat," he motioned to the seats around him. Once they were seated, he took a long glance at each of them before speaking. “No need to be nervous, Chanyeol," he smiled and Chanyeol noticed his foot was tapping, and immediately stopped. “Did you know today marks two years since the both of you joined me?"

Chanyeol raised his eyebrow and glanced at Kyungsoo, who was nodding. Great...It seems as if he was the only out of the loop.

“I'm going to do something I don't usually do, but only because I trust you guys, and well...times are desperate. Most of my men lack what you have for this mission, and if you accept, it will bring plenty of fortune and power your way,” he paused to drink more of his whiskey, licking off his lips, in a way Chanyeol found himself looking away.

“What do you need Boss?” Kyungsoo asked.

“I need you to go undercover and act as my eyes and ears at a certain establishment and give me the rundown on the works,” he said, “I know you're our best hacker Kyungsoo, and you're quite resourceful Chanyeol, there's nobody I trust more than-”

“And what of it if we say no?” Chanyeol questioned crossing his arms over his chest. He saw the boss’s assistant tense. Kyungsoo gaped at him and then frowned at his sudden interruption. “This wasn’t part of our original agreement."

The boss clenched his jaw. “I beg your pardon? Don't disrespect the person you owe everything to,” he spit out, and it seemed as if he was waiting for Chanyeol to apologize.

Kyungsoo glanced between the two of them and decided to speak for him. “We gratefully accept this mission and please excuse Chanyeol for his rudeness. It won't happen again."

Their boss stared back at Chanyeol, and he forced himself to look down at his lap. He didn't want any trouble. “Please forgive me." He hated the way the words that came out of his mouth sounded, it was humiliating.

They were handed heavy files containing all the information they needed and instructed to leave. “Oh, and Chanyeol," he turned around to look at the tall man, “I expect a change in attitude next time we meet." Kyungsoo pushed him slightly forward, forcing him to keep moving, not trusting his friend to respond back.

They both let out a sigh the moment they stepped out.

“What the fuck man?” Kyungsoo crossed his arms scowling. Chanyeol apologized, sincerely, and suggested they get started on the mission. They decided to go to Kyungsoo's place, which was much bigger; Chanyeol has no idea how the other could afford it but never bothered asking. His friend was a secretive person and Chanyeol guessed he just did more jobs than him.

They spent a few hours going through the file in the other's bedroom and looking up as much information as possible. It was the first time they worked on a mission at home, and Chanyeol had made himself comfortable on the bed, while Kyungsoo preferred to work at his desk. According to their instructions, they had someone on the inside who would grant them jobs as security guards. Chanyeol's eyebrows furrowed. “It seems the boss is really invested in this huh?"

Kyungsoo didn't respond. “Kinda makes you wonder what he plans to do with our information. Also, why can't he just use the other guy to gather information, he's closer to the CEO and has more connections?”

“Stop asking so many questions. Who cares," he saw the other shake his head. “Let's just get this mission over with."

“And then what? He'll keep wanting more, he'll keep asking for more, that asshole is using us," Chanyeol shot back.

Kyungsoo spun around his chair to face him. “Uh, so? That's what we do for a living. It's our job." Chanyeol looked down at his hands, not knowing what was going on with him, and lied down the bed covering his face with the file. “You’re in a mood, how about a drink?” Kyungsoo offered.

“Sure," he said and heard him walk out of the bedroom. He sighed pulling the file off his face and stared at the ceiling. He always knew he was miserable with his life choices, but this was different, it was like dipping your feet in an ocean full of sharks. Sooner or later he'd be seeing more of the boss and dealing directly with bigger bosses. He was only seventeen and things were getting serious.

They drank their beer and decided to work some more, occasionally asking each other questions, but for the most part it was silent. Before they knew it, the sun had set, and he heard Kyungsoo get up to stretch. “All done." Chanyeol saw the tired look in the other’s droopy eyes, glasses barely hanging on. “I think we should stop there. I'm going out to eat, you coming?”

He shook his head, too concentrated to abandon his work. “Remember to lock the door," he said and took his jacket and left.  Now alone, Chanyeol took the file and sat in front of Kyungsoo's computer. He knew his friend was a reserved person, but something just felt...off, and maybe his computer had answers. He was probably too tired to notice he didn't lock it.

At first, it was a struggle finding what he needed, but everything was organized in folders; he clicked on the last folder he needed, and it asked for a password. He tried his birthday, favorite movies and even Chanyeol’s name, but to no avail, it stayed locked. He moved his fingers over the keyboard trying to think.

“What about m.e.o.k.m.u.l," he said typing out the pet's name. It loaded for a few seconds and suddenly dozens of folders popped up. He smiled, proud at guessing his friend's password.

He didn't exactly know what he was looking for, but the fact that a small illicit group like theirs was interested in a corporation rubbed him the wrong way. They usually stuck to gun dealing and maybe even illicit substances, staying clear from legal matters. There was a document titled ‘Family’ and he clicked it, finding information about a man named ‘Kim Hyun,’ whom appeared to be the main stockholder of the company MSS. He scrolled down, and found information about this man's wife, he scrolled down again, and froze in his place, the room suddenly turning cold. Familiar brown eyes stared back at him.

It was the same guy from last night, the one who had clapped for him and told him he liked his singing. It felt like time had stopped as his mind tried to process everything. He had so many questions, and that bad feeling he had grew stronger and the realization that things were going to get complicated from now on dawned on him.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my beta [iluvmyeonie](https://www.iluvmyeonie.tumblr.com) for their help!
> 
> Important: I want to keep you guys updated on the story, so, you can go to my profile and see when the next chapter will be posted :)


End file.
